


Go Down Swinging

by TechieHux



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Band Fic, Brothers, Drabble, Gen, Musicians, Other, Swing au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechieHux/pseuds/TechieHux
Summary: Hux (tries) to teach his brother how to play the sax.





	Go Down Swinging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trekwars777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekwars777/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Swing (under editing)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064153) by [trekwars777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekwars777/pseuds/trekwars777). 



“You’re holding it wrong,” Hux says, tapping his foot with arms crossed. Techie lets out a frustrated wail and sets the saxophone down gently, bringing his hands up to cradle his head. They’ve been at this for more than an hour and he still can’t get even the basics down.

Whether this is proof that Techie is a moron (as he himself believes) or he’s merely sleep deprived is yet to be seen.

Hux gestures for him to try again. Resigned, he picks the sax back up. A few more times and then he’s quitting! “Already t-told you I’m only good at repairs…” he huffed, but raised the mouthpiece to his lips once more. He curled his lips over his teeth and formed a tight seal so no air would escape, just like Hux taught him.

“Good, good!” declared his brother, proud. Techie perked up a little. So far so good.

But once he blew into the sax, Hux cringed and shook his head before stomping over closer to him. “No, that’s not the right note!” He rolled his eyes dramatically and groaned. 

Looks like they’d be at this for quite some time! Still, Techie wanted to make Armitage proud. So he pushed down his self-doubt, grit his teeth, and resolved to practice until he was better than Hux himself!


End file.
